


Another Day, Another Dawn (Another Lie That I Carry On)

by br0ken_hands



Series: The Vigilante AU [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Catharsis, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0ken_hands/pseuds/br0ken_hands
Summary: Swearing loudly, Yasha turns to the now still body of Beau, and pulls her hand from underneath the still warm skin of her neck. Rubbing her hands together, Yasha prays for a miracle from the Stormlord, and thrusts her hands against the monk's chest.or, I'm a monster, here have angst





	Another Day, Another Dawn (Another Lie That I Carry On)

Yasha had always known she was bigger than most of the women she had encountered out on the road, but she had never realised quite how much bigger she was. How much bigger than Beau she was, especially now, with the monk curled up in her arms, wet pants escaping rhythmically from parted, chapped lips, shaking in a fetal position. The silks that wrap around her shoulders are stained red with blood seeping from the arrow wound across her torso, half-broken arrow shafts jutting out of smooth if lightly scarred, tawny skin. Beau feels so fragile like this, every shaking breath audible even in the din of battle. Whether she was mouthing someone off in a bar or in the middle of battle, Beau always seemed invincible, dodging swinging swords and fireballs, it was easy to forget that there were only so many arrows the young monk could catch before she'd be pincushioned with them.

"Yasha?"

Her voice sounds so frail, with a slight gurgle as blood begins to fill her lungs. Her eyes close sporadically, and Yasha shakes her a little to keep her awake.

"Yeah, Beau?"

There's a cough, and it sounds so much like a death rattle to Yasha she nearly screams.

"Will it cost me five gold later since you're holding me right now?"

The laugh that escapes Yasha's lips is breathy, disbelieving. There's a heavy pause in the air, before Yasha answers.

"I'd hold you for free anytime you wanted."

A lopsided grin cracks over Beau's face and she tilts her head back, closing her eyes, and sighing.

Yasha's eyes widen and she shakes Beau.

"Hey come on, don't go, stay with me, Beau."

Beau cracks her right eye open with effort, grin still on her face.

"You know, I've wanted to say that to you for a while. 'Cause you keep going away, you know?"

Yasha looks over her shoulder into the fray. Where the fuck were the rest of the Mighty Nein? Stormlord knows she's tapped out of healing herself. Turning to Beau, she brushes a stray strand of hair that had fallen out of the monk's bun away from her sweaty forehead.

"I have to be honest, Beau, I'm not very brave, and you scare me a little."

Beau's chest heaves with effort and each exhale is weaker than the last.

"I scare you? You're like, super badass, and I-" Coughing wracks Beau's body and she shudders at the pain. "I think you're really cool. And every time you leave, I'm scared you won't come back..."

Beau's eye closes again, and this time, she makes no effort to open it again.

"Come on Beau," Yasha pleads desperately, "don't go anywhere I can't follow."

The voice that replies is quiet, nearly lost in the calamity of noise nearby as metal scrapes against metal. "You always did come back, I'll do my best to too."

Beau doesn't say anything after that, doesn't move, just sighs and leans further into Yasha's touch.

"Beau?"

No response.

"Beau!" Looking up, Yasha searches for Jester's bright blues. "Jester! Help Beau, please!"

But the sounds of battle rage too loudly and Yasha's voice is drowned in the noise.

Swearing loudly, Yasha turns to the now still body of Beau and pulls her hand from underneath the still warm skin of her neck. Rubbing her hands together, Yasha prays for a miracle from the Stormlord and thrusts her hands against the monk's chest.

A moment passes.

Another beat.

Beau gasps.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied I like this series too much to put an end to it, so here, have an angsty addition later down the line probably just before these two fools kiss and get together.  
> Written in response to "Angsty Romantic Cliches I’m a Slut For"'s “Don’t go where I can’t follow!” prompt on tumblr: http://frumpkinspocketdimension.tumblr.com/post/173744213798/cloudsaysthings-quirk-y-angsty-romantic  
> , which, ironically, is also where you can find me to scream at me. />  
> Title is from Coming Home by Diddy - Dirty Money
> 
> Tumblr: frumpkinspocketdimension  
> Discord: SweetBabyRae#0967


End file.
